Kol and Merlia 1819 ( the reason why he was daggered)
by Blackcat199
Summary: Merlia Drakes leaving for Africa with her father after a her mother's death. She meets a handsome guy whos working with her father but she refuses to admit she likes him. Merlia and Kol have sparks but he is determined to lure her over. SHOUTOUT TO GEORGIA mah bestie
1. Leaving Town

Her fingers laced her mother's picture,she took the small painting to the mirror in her room, which was now empty. Merlia was pretty, but not as pretty as her mother. She has inherited her mother's almond shaped eyes, tan skin and petite body, and her bouncy black curls from her father. Her father entered the room, "Merlia,put that painting down and finish packing up, at this rate, it will be 1820" he said. She put down the painting sighing_. Mother would never allowed us to move _she thought.

After her mother died, her father had been so eager to get out of the little town. The town was so full of memory and heart break, like the river nearby, were her family would have picnics every Sunday after mass. They were moving from Mystic falls to Africa, where her father would help design new buildings for a new town called, Freetown. They packed their stuff, in a carriage and went to the docks. Her best friend Rose was there alone with her two brothers, Ron and Tom. Ron and Tom had fought for her but she wasn't interested at all.

"I'll miss you " she said hugging Rose. Rose just smiled, she wasn't really one to talk at emotional moments. " Maybe one day i shall visit you in Africa, perhaps after i'm married" Rose said. " I shall miss you the most Miss Merlia" Ron said offering her a rose, it was white. Tom pushed him out of the way. " no I will Miss Merlia Drakes" he offered her a white lily. Ron tackled his brother and they wrestled on the floor. "** GET OFF THE FLOOR NITWITS"** Rose yelled loudly. Their clothes were rumpled and their hair was a mess;

They boys scramble to their feet. Merlia laughed, and then step onto to the boat and waved goodbye, until her friends became little black dots. She said " a new start" and smelled the fresh sea air. She looked at the blue water and watched the fish. " The fish are free and do what they want, lucky" she said under her breath. Her father led her to the first class compartment. She climbed onto the bed and slept. She was prodded awake 4 hours later by her father. " they're serving dinner on the 10th floor of the boat" " hmm" she said as she got up and she combed her curls and went to the 10th floor. She sat at her father's table. " Merlia meet,Mr. Franks and his wife, and ". She nodded curtly to each other them. " it's a shame Mr. Mikaelson couldn't be here," Mrs. Franks said " he's quite the charmer, and that's why he is our leader in building this gracious town". Mr. Frank straighten his bow, " yes, he seems to have everyone agree with him." _He's probably old like her , 50 years old with gnarly finger_s she thought waiters arrived with soup. The boat shook so it was hard to eat the soup. They finished their soup and she headed to bed.

She woke up,and saw her father and two bellboys bringing out their luggage. " Hurry , the carriage just arrived ,we have to leave". She got up, not bothering to change. She packed her stuff into the carriage and got in. It was a long bumpy, dusty ride. They arrived at a building. Her father said, " we will be staying in apartments, it has 13 floors, we will sleep at the top, people who are also in the building are , Mr. Franks and his wife, Mr. Lobat, Mr. Mikaelson and others" he said. " here is a key to your room, I have a meeting to attend" he handed her the key. She got to her room, it was beautiful,it had peach colored walls, a small dresser and a big comfy bed. She settle her suitcase on the bed and started sighed_,this will be a long year_ she thought.

2 months later

" but father is staying one night with the African tribe such a big deal" she asked, " Yes Merlia it is a big deal, we are too good for those monkeys" he growled. " that's just lovely, im 18,but i'm treated like i'm four". " I made all your suitors go away so you could have to wonderful experience , be grateful you brat" he gave her a sharp,smack in the face. She held her cheek, red welts were starting to form. " Mother wouldn't ever allowed me to go a stupid trip" she spat, and stomped off to the bumped into someone, " WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING NITWIT" she yelled, then she looked up. This person was handsome


	2. Meeting MrMikaelson

He had curled brown hair , a mischievous smile and beautiful caramel eyes. " So I'm the nitwit" he said in a English accent with a grin. " it's my fault " she mumbled. "all is good, where you going to the gardens" he asked. She nodded, " may I join you for company" he said. " y-y yes" she said. He hooked his arm around hers and then sat on a stone bench. She glanced at his book, " Frankenstein!, I've been dying to read that book" she said taking it from his grasp. " it's a good book " he said. " it's about a misunderstood loner who just wanted to be loved " she said. " That's how I felt, it wasn't about a monster who just wanted to kill and kill" he said , his eyes softening. " what other books have you read" she asked. " Most of Jane Austen's work" he said, " I loved her novel of pride and prejudice " she said. " Well, love isn't my thing" he said, his eyes were hard but she knew there some more to him other than a serious boy. They talked all evening. It was dusk. " you look good tonight" Kol said grinning, his tongue touching the tip of his growing canines. He leaned in closed enough to kiss her but he didn't quite kiss her. _i love playing with my food_ he thought. " I have to go to a special dinner" she said, walking away forgetting she had his book. She left because she had a feeling something bad was to happen. She turned around to look for him. He wasn't there. She turned the other way and there he was. " Leaving so soon, the night is young" he said grabbing her hand and twirling her. " Look, i have to go" she growled and started walking through the dark garden. He sped up to her and held her and looked in her eyes. " You will not scream" he bit her hard and drained. She was just there with a shocked expression. " now go to your room, and wear this" he compelled her again giving her his black silk scarf.

She dressed in a red dress with black lace. She wore black gloves and put her curls into a messy but beautiful bun. She wore silk slippers, and pinched her cheeks. The one thing had forgot to compel her was to forget that he ever bit her. " He's a monster" she said touching the marks he lef on her neck. She wound the scarf tight around her neck. She noticed the book, that was lying on her drawer. " oh I forgot to give it back to the Mister" she said, grabbing the book in case she saw him on the 10th floor. She went to the 10th floor. Father walked up to her and said " you're lucky our guest of honor, is late", " I don't care about arriving in town" she spat and ripped away from her father's grasp. She sat down next to . " Mr. Mikaelson is quite the womanizer, he leaves women in his tracks heartbroken " said, the plump woman laughing. " Well one things for sure, I won't fall for him" she said. Her father sat on the other side of the table, leaving one last chair right next to Merlia.

Her father smiled, "Mr. Mikaelson" he said. She turned around and saw the handsome gentleman from the garden. " oh my lord" she said. " hello Mr. Drakes, " he said taking a seat next to Merlia and winking. The waiters served Salad, " This is my daughter Miss Merlia" Her father said. " I've already met miss Merlia". Under the table she handed him the book, he settled it on his lap, he grasped her hands rubbing the palm then letting go. She frowned at him. They ate quietly, broke silence, " we shoud make the lake into a pool, though women are not allowed" he said. " Agreed" said looking at Merlia. They were served steak and wine. She ate it like a wolf." Merlia MANNERS" her father said strictly. Kol said " everyone enjoys a girl who eats heartily". Mrs. Franks looked at her and smirked. Merlia sipped some wine and then deliberately spilled wine on him. " MERLIA, go led up to my compartment and then give him some new clothes" he said. _my plan had totally backfired :( _she thought.

She nodded as Kol hooked her arm with his. "yes, Merlia show me" he tried to suppress a smile. They reached her father's room and fumbled with the key. His arm was leaned against the wall, "nervous much" he said. "shut up, I know you're a demon or whatever , I'll let you know, I'm not falling for any antics" she said entering the room. "come inside" she said He closed the door and pushed her against the wall using vampire speed. "demon" Merlia said, then she tried escaping his grasp. " I know you want to kiss me" he said smirking. " and for the record , i am a vampire not demon" She pushed him away, "how about no and try to drain me again, i'll have the whole town after you" she said, throwing clothes at him. "change already" she said turning around and covering her eyes.

"I'm done!" he said in a sing-song voice. She turned around to find him fixing his shirt. " Well I think dinner is done by now, bye" she said walking out. He followed her out, and kissed her on the cheek, " goodnight Miss Merlia", " impulsive" she muttered and walked to her next door compartment and slam the door in his face.

She couldn't sleep all she could think of was his smirking face and how much his eyes had changed when he drained her. " I won't fall to his charm, I won't fall to his charm" she chanted until she fell asleep. She woke and looked a the clock. " I'm late she said. Quickly dressing in a blue dress and letting her curls down , she ran out out to the front of the building tripping. She groaned in pain. She closed her eyes, someone helped her up. She opened them again. " Someone's in a rush" Kol said laughing. She frowned and asked " where is the carriage?". " Well you and I were late, so they took the other carriage, now you and I will take my carriage" he said, as a glossy black carriage drawn by a black stallion came up. She was amazed at this but then just frowned and sat in the carriage.

Kol squished in with her, he smiled. The carriage started moving. " Did you ever finished the book" he asked. " I didn't even get to read a single word" she said curtly. " oh, well promise me you'll never tell anyone about my little secret, miss Merlia you can keep a secret,right darling? he said" "i will unless you drink from me again". " thank you ,love" ,and his lips grazed her cheek. He just smirked knowing that if she ever tried to tell, he would compel her and he would never kill her , she was too smart and pretty and strong minded unlike the other girls he had met. " Anyway the town is almost finish and there is a ball in 3 weeks, would you like to be my date?" he asked looking at her. " no" she said. The carriage halted to a stop.


	3. Matching Couple

"Why not?" he asked jumping out of the carriage. She ignored him and started walking, " hey I'm talking to you Miss Merlia". " oh I know" she said walking to her father. They were led around the town, they needed to see any of the flaws of the town so they could fix it immediatly. Her father asked her " Merlia do you have an escort to the ball in three weeks". " No" she said quietly, knowing what he was about to say. " How about that nice Mikaelson boy, and remember a lady never goes to a ball without an escort" he said. " fine I'll go with him" she said.

They were back home after inspecting the town. She was in her room, reading when there was a knock on the door. She opened it, " Mrs. Franks, may I help you". " Honey , I know your going with Kol , so I let my maid Gretta make you a dress, I need to you to come over and tell me what patterned and color is you like hunnybun" she said adjusting her dress. Merlia just stared at her, " um sure ".

She arrived at the room , and entered. There were swirls of fabrics everywhere. Her eyes landed on one color. A deep blood red mixed with purple, "it's like plum" she said touching the fabric, it was so silky and soft. "This one and then add a bunch of feathers" she murmured. " Not too many feathers" a voice said. Kol was hanging by the doorway. "Come in come in" said. Kol came in and said " I would love for a bow to match my escortee " he said chuckling. She actually smiled at him for once. " I want black satin gloves, mine were ripped and torn" she said.


	4. The ball

3 weeks later

" OPEN YOUR EYES"Laine( )yelled. Merlia opened her eyes and gasped. " this dress is gorgeous" she said holding it. Kol said " only you could pull it off darling, now this bow looks good ". " oh now you kids go dress up, the ball only in an hour". They burst out of the room with the clothes, she pushed Kol playfully, they had gotten to know each other a little more over those 3 weeks. " We will be the best couple there,love" he said his hands sliding onto her waist. " tsk tsk, hands off rules" she said, sliding out of his grip. She burst into laughter. They walked to her room, " See you at your room I guess" she said." You got it " he said . She close the door, and fell on the bed sighing. "It will be a good night tonight " she said.

Her maid Halten, ran a bath with lavender,she plunged in and slowly sunk in. After 15 minutes, she got out. She dried and , Halten put her corset on Merlia and tightened as hard as she could. She put on the gorgeous dress. The new gloves felt like heaven on her hands. The new silk slippers lined with sheep's wool were so soft. She put on a shawl over her dress and Halten put a rose in her hair and fixed her hair into a layered bun. Her black curls overlapped each other and they bounced slightly as she walked over to her Kol's room. She knocked and waited, he answer, and he was gorgeous. His curls were combed, his pants were black, and so was his vest in fact he everything black and/or white except for the little plum colored bow. " H-h-hello Kol" she said, he took her hand and said " the young night awaits us mi'lady"

They got into the carriage, and it started moving. " I hope this isn't a bumpy ride" she said chuckling. ' me neither" he said taking his hand in hers. He looked at her intensely, and then she broke away from his touch and inquired" Are you staying in Freetown or are you leaving?". " I'm not sure , really" he said. They sat in awkward silence for 30 minutes. The carriage halted to a stop. She got out with Kol and then they entered the ballroom. It was full of life; with talking, music,food and lights and colors". " YOO-HOO"hollered Laine running over to them. She was wearing a big blue dress with frills everywhere. She spotted a blue sapphire on her neck. " Now don't you two look fine" she examined them head to seemed so busy, she had no to talk to. She went over to the table with food and ate cheese. She savored the taste. She saw Kol talking to two younger girls. They laughed and one put her hand on his arm. He gave her his classic kol smile. A wave of angry-hurt washed over it. I guess I'm jealous, just wash it down with wine she thought. She grabbed a glass and filled it with wine. Merlia spotted her father and looked around , if someone saw her take the whole bottle she would be called a hussy,a harlot and a drunken fook.

She gulped one straight up, and then put the glass down. She grabbed the whole wine bottle. " hmm" she grumbled as she walked to the garden, not the same garden as she met Kol but it was similar. She started humming, drinking more wine. Her eyes drooping, Her vision blurred and everything slowed down. S She drank until the bottle was dropped her wine glass, it made a loud crash.. She stumbled into the ballroom, drunk and dazed. She was making a fool out of herself, people were starting to notice her strange behavior. She grinned like a fool and started to slip, but someone caught her . " are you ok " a voice said, it was in slo-mo thought (imagine that). " huh?" she said. It was Kol. He left her on the garden bench, and waited for her to recover.

An hour passed, and Kol started to get hungry. His eyes became dark and angry. A young girl walked by, " oh my what happened to her". " Oh she just-" he vampire sped toward her catching her off guard. The girl gasp , " tell me what's your name" he asked, his lips grazed her cheek. "it's Eleanor" she replied, appalled yet blissful. " don't scream " he compelled her. He fed on her, and drain her good. " don't tell anyone Eleanor this is our little secret" he pushed her back into the ballroom. He picked one of the white roses, and blood dripped onto to it but he didn't notice. He wiped it from his mouth. Merlia started to wake, and she had a hangover. " ugh gah my head hurts". " hope you feel better" he said, giving her the rose. She gasped when she looked at it all bloody. " oh um". Merlia took off her gloves and touched her neck. She didn't feel any marks. " I drank from another girl not you relax" he said. She took his rose and said " well thank you for looking after me while i was drunk". She kissed him on the cheek and then hooked her arm in his.


	5. You and me

" you know what let's go read in my room" Kol said. " yes , it's been a long night" she said. They took the carriage back to their little apartment. They climbed the stairs. And went to his room, She sat on his bed and took off her shawl and her shoes off. " what book is this" she said, opening a a book called Emma. " nothing really" he said. Sliding his hands on her waist. She jumped off the bed, " Kol I said before I won't take any of your antics", He vampire sped to her, and she was against the smirked and said " you know you want to'

Merlia crashed her lips onto his . He pushed her on the bed, his hands exploring every inch on her. She was enjoying every second She groaned loud as he thrust into her. Merlia moaned as he came. He stopped and they started making out. His tongue was in coordination with her own. His lips moved down t his neck, she suddenly felt a sharp pain. She felt pain and bliss as she looked at him. he was in vampire form, black veins around his angry and deep eyes. Merlia fell back onto the bed. She blacked out.

"hmm" Merlia said turning over , facing Kol. " Oh my god" she whispered to herself. _Did I actually… , I should be happy , I did , I finally met the guy for me she_ thought. She kissed .him, " good morning" she said, as she got out of the bed. "Morning love" he said, he said looking at her. " Don't look at me!" she said joking. " why not darling, I saw you like that last night" he said chuckling. He got out of bed and stretch. He was stark naked, her expression was like :0, she shook her head and looked was dawn people would be up in a hour. She put on her dress quickly , so that it hung in a lopsided way. Kol dressed thn helped her to her room. " Goodbye, see you in an hour" she said kissing his him hard. He strolled back upstairs to his room. She fumble with the key, and looked around in the hallway, she thought someone was watching her, she looked at the tapestry that was in the hallway, it was depicting the story of a young maiden and a demon.

Merlia shrugged and went into her room , smiling. She looked at herself in the mirror, she noticed she had little bite mark. When she was younger she had heard of vampires, and she always had a respect for supernatural beings but she never thought they were real. _forget about it, you can ask him about it tomorrow _she sighed and took a small nap to savor the last hour of sleep.


	6. Library (pretty peaceful)

There was a loud knock on the door ,Merlia woke up, she slowly slide out of bed. She stretch out and yawned. She opened up the door to reveal Halten who had just came from the servant quarters. "Good morning" she said. She slipped out of the dress . Halten opened her drawer , looking for a dress for Merlia." This one" Halten said in her French accent as she held a small green dress. Halten tightened her corset(that was already on her) and slide the dress over Merlia's head. Halten combed the black curls and put them as a bun. "You are quite lucky to have Mister Mikaelson, I heard he leaves a bunch of girls heartbroken and only a few can actually win his heart" Halten breathed. "yes, I am quite lucky, do you have a beau" Merlia inquired . Halten frowned and replied " Sadly no".

A knock sounded on the door, Halten opened it. Kol arrived,embraced and kissed Merlia. (lemme let you in on a little secret, Halten has a thing for Kol, and hates Merlia with her guts because she knows she can never have Kol) Kol nodded to Halten and then looked at Merlia and suggested "we have to check out the new shipment of books for the library". Halten watched as the couple stroll away arm in arm. Halten's heart crushed in two.

They got out of the building, Merlia look at the dirt road and asked, " where is the carriage", " well my carriage's wheel broke, so we will be riding horseback" , he led her to two horse. One was a cream color, while the other black as night. " This is Serra " he pointed to the cream horse and then he pointed the black horse " and this Notte, he always pulls my carriage" . He let Notte out of the stables and adjusted the saddles and hopped on him. Notte whinnied loudly, Kol put his hand on the horse and it suddenly shut up Merlia let out Serra and slowly got on the horse. She had a firm grip on the reins. Merlia snapped the reins and went as fast she could, " TRY AND CATCH ME " she yelled, the wind was blowing in her face. He soon caught up with her and they slowe down their pace. " that was fun" she said bubbling with happiness as she jumped off Serra. Kol jumped down from Notte. " I love girls who have fun" he said pulling her closer to him. She laughed and kissed him, her tongue running over his growing canines, he nipped her tongue. She drew back and said " ouchie " she said laughing.

They tied their horse to a post and went into the library, the only people who were there was Laine's servant , Gretta and the librarian. They went to the very back. " Kol, you never told me how you became a vampire" she whispered. " I'm not just a vampire, I'm one of the the original vampires, I'm one of the most powerful and oldest"he replied proudly. ' really? How old are you and where are you from" she asked. " well I don't exactly know but, I was born in before 1100, and Mystic falls" he said. " wow, I come mystic falls too and ew I'm courting an old man" she joked pushing him playfully. " it all started when a witch told my mother of mystic falls, where no was sick, because my oldest brother died from disease, they went to mystic falls and had 7 children including me, our neighbors were werewolves, and we were suppose to hide when it was a full moon, my brothers Niklaus and henrik, snuck out to watch them and Henrik died, my mother , who was a witch, wanted to protect her children , so she gave us power, strength,agility and fangs ," he said protruding his fangs. " our family scattered after our mother was killed by my brother, my father Mikael swore to kill us all"

" can you be killed by a regular wooden stake" she questioned, curiosity in her eyes. " No, only a special kind of wood;white oak stake and if you want to neutralize me, you would have to stab me with a white oak ash dagger" he replied. " I don't know why anyone would want to do something like that to a gentleman" she purred. He smirked and said " hey look at this fairytales by Grimm brothers" he showed her the book. " we are defiantly getting that book" Merlia agreed. They continued to look at the books until it was sunset. They rode Notte and Serra to the stables, she bounced down from Serra as stood by Notte. Merlia smiled , she walked over to Kol and started kissing him. He smiled and murmured " it's been a good day hasn't it". " Pretty peaceful, " she agreed. Merlia and Kol walked to their rooms and they both slept peacefully that night.


	7. Engagement

1 month later- Kol woke up, he grumbled and rubbed his eyes. He was annoyed by the sunlight, he changed into, tan, crisp pants, with a white shirt and leather suspenders(guess today was casual Friday). Kol noticed letter was slid under his door. He examined it, the letter had a creamy white envelope that was sealed with a red Fleur de lis. He used his letter opener and slid out the letter. It said-

July 24 1819

Dear Brother

Bekah and I will be having party, don't worry Bekah doesn't a have a backstabbing beau this time. Also I have some business that includes you, it seems the witches are stirring up something. This is serious, none of your antics will be tolerated. Back to the party, it is wonderful with lots of people, I mean food. The girls in New Orleans are so eager and naïve. Our family will be there, except mother and (hopefully) father. Don't count on Finn being there, and I want to hear more about that human girl, you've been courting. There will be a ship for you on June 25 at dawn.

Sincerely, your brother Niklaus

Kol shook his head and laughed. There was a knock at the door, and he answered. Gretta was there. " The strange lady told Mrs. Franks it was finished " she explained in her heavy German accent. "thank you" he told Gretta and took the box The ring wasn't just an engagement ring, it was also a daylight ring for when Merlia turned into a vampire.. He walked over to Merlia's door. Kol used his super hearing to listen. " no, not the lime one doesn't look that good on you" Halten said. " hmm you're right, the mahogany one, with the thin red muslin on it, what about shoes" she said.`. " the tan ones are fine" Halten said. "where is my book, Pride and Prejudice?' she requested. The blonde maid grunted in return. Kol chuckle and slipped a little note under a door that said meet me in the garden –Kol.

Merlia didn't noticed the note until she was dressed. She read it and gave a little smiled. Her hair was pinned up and the little curls fell down her slender neck. She just looked perfect. Merlia wandered over to the garden. She didn't see him, if he wasn't there she would just leave, she wasn't dependent on Kol. Merlia sat down near the roses, they were yellow with a red tip. Merlia read in a book that the color meant friendship or falling in love. But like me she thought. "good morning Merlia" Kol appeared out of nowhere. " erm Hello" she scrambled to her feet. " why did you call me over , is everything all right" she pried.

" everything is great, I just wanted to let you know that i'm leaving for a few days, it's a business and party with my family" he said. " a party.. without ME "Merlia gave a look of mock-anger. Merlia laughed. Kol grabbed two roses and entwine their stems together, he got down on his knees. He took out the ring and said " Merlia may I have your hand in marriage, I know who I want to spend eternity with literally" he smiled and looked at her. " of course" Merlia said hugging him, then kissing him. He put the ring on her finger as he kissed her harder. His eyes grew dark and he bit her, as she grew white, a healthy flush formed on kol's cheek. He stopped and said " I'm sorry", though he didn't seem sincere. " it's ok" she gasped, as she held her neck.

" let me fix it " he demanded. " what? How ca-" he grabbed her and bit his wrist and put it over her mouth. He told her how people become vampires but not that they could heal. She sucked up some of his blood. Merlia choked on his blood a bit. Her fingers wandered toward her neck, the little bite marks disappeared. " that was amazing but don't ever do that again" Merlia said taking his hand.

1 day later at dawn

Merlia rubbed her eyes, " Goodbye ' she muttered and yawn. He nodded and pulled her into a kiss. "hmm goodbye" he nodded. She watched him step on to the boat . The boat sailed farther and farther away.


	8. sickness

Later that day-Merlia sat with Laine and their maids. " I can't believe I'm getting married, and this is ring is beautiful, Kol and I will have so much fun together" she exclaimed. Laine smiled and said "I told him blue sapphire, because I remember you eyeing my necklace" . " thank you and yes it was a beautiful necklace". Halten spoke up, "will I still be your maid after this?" "Of course, you're the best maid I ever had". Halten nodded and slowly picked up a cookie and drank from the teacup. Gretta said " would you like me to make you a wedding dress". " yes , surprise me on this one, my father has the rest of it covered". Laine nodded and hen said to the maids ' you're both dismissed." The maids walked away.

' I'm going for a ride' Merlia said. Merlia rode Serra , far away near the Serengeti of Africa. Merlia petted the horse, when suddenly something got in her face, a mosquito. It bit her before she could slap it away. Soon more and more came, an bit her and she soon had 15 bites. Serra suddenly bucked and reared, Merlia clung on to the horse with her dear life. She remembered watching her Uncle Fredrick get his head stepped on by his horse when she was 12. She heard a rattling noises and thought of course a snake. The horse threw her off and ran away. Merlia sat up and coughed. The snake was still there staring at her, but it was kinda far away. She threw a stick at it, it hissed and slither back. She was tired and hungry and it was sore all over. She passed out.

Merlia woke up feverish and hungry. Her father sat in a chair near her. " what happen" she asked weakly. " well what's the last thing you remember?" he asked her. " Serra throwing me off and leaving me "she told him. " oh well Laine said she saw you head this way and you didn't go that far so we found you easily, but you contracted Malaria from the Mosquitos , but you'll be fine" he murmured. Merlia knew that was a lie and she was going to die, not a lot of people survived Malaria around here because there weren't cinchona tree. She remembered her bite marks and Kol. " write Kol a letter, bring - I mean Laine" she croaked weakly. His father nodded and got Laine. Laine wrote for her because she was too tired to write. They finished and mailed it.

Two hours later in New Orleans

Kol leaned against the brick wall and watched his siblings drink and dance. A strawberry blonde came up to him, drunk obviously. " hello there" she said leaning against the brick wall. " hello" he said curtly. "what's your name , mines Jane Ann Lynn, my sister Susan Lynn " Jane said pointing to a blonde who was talking to Klaus. Jane fell but he caught her, " thank you sweetie " she said kissing his cheek and wrapping her hands around his neck. " wow you're really cute" Jane said leaning in closer. " Listen Jane leave me alone, or I'll make you" he threatened, he wasn't in a good mood. " ooh we got a bad boy over here, what are you going to do? Huh, you going to punch a lad-" he bit her , she gave a whimper as she was drained. Her peach complexion turned white. He dropped her and she landed with a sickening thud.

"your blood is disgusting" he growled spitting at her body. He grabbed a bottle and drank it. His brother noticed him. " Kol you've lost your edge because of that Merlia, live a little" Klaus said. "How can I live a little when I'm dead Nik" he said going into a room. Niklaus frowned, he spotted a spunky girl with golden brown curls, he went up to her, and she looked up at him. " Hi" she said eagerly, " tell me love, what's your name. " "it's Ellen, Ellen Petrova" she said, his eyes grew wide, she wouldn't do, she was a Petrova gir,l no wonder the witches were stirring up something a petrova girl was in town. "stay here and wait for me love" he compelled her. Ellen nodded and just stood there. He spotted a perky red head; she looked like one of those ditzy pretty girls. "love, what's your name" he asked. " It's Edith Grove" she said. He compelled her, " go over to my brother, and don't stop bothering until he kisses you" . Edith nodded and walked to the room Kol was in.

" hello" Edith said sitting on the desk. Who the hell are you" he said. " I'm Edith grove" she said and then leaned forward and said " and you're one cute boy" she purred. She sat in his lap and grabbed his drink and her lips brushed his cheeks. Her lips traveled to his neck. He pushed away " move hussy" he growled. " why should I?!" she sat promptly on his lap. She kissed him, though HE didn't kiss HER, she kissed him so yea. He grabbed her by the neck and held her in a choke hold, " ha, stupid little girls like you don't know how to listen" Kol smirked, " she managed to gasped out " let me go". Kol snapped her neck and she fell down dead. He threw her body out of the room and sighed. He went to sleep. He woke up the next morning, his hazel eyes gleaming. There was a knock on the door, a mailman was there and said " mail for Mr. Kol Mikaelson". He was handed the white envelope , he opened it and read it.

Dear Kol

It's Merlia and I'm deathly sick, I need some of that "medicine" you have please. Serra threw me hard and I sprained my wrist. I contracted Malaria. My father says I'm ok but I know I could die any day now, please send some. I miss you, please come back soon.

Love, Merlia

It was short, sweet and since. Kol rode a carriage to the apothecary shop, and he bought a medium sized vial, he went back to Nik's house ad bit his wrist letting the blood flow into the vial. He sealed it and mailed it with a letter.

Next day

Laine walked to Merlia's room and gave her the letter.

Dear Merlia

The medicine should be a in a small vial with this letter, my brother compelled a hussy to kiss me but I killed her. Well, I shall see you soon enough dear.

Sincerely Kol

Merlia grew worried ,"LAINE" she cried out. Laine ran into the room, " what is Merlia", " read the letter" Merlia said, crying. "They didn't give me a vial, there has to be a mistake" Laine said. Merlia stumbled out of bed using all her willpower, " I have to find that medicine" she wailed. Merlia fell and tripped, Laine helped her up sighing and led her back to bed, " you have to find it for me, I don't want to die" Merlia breathed. Laine nodded and went to write a letter

Dear Mikaelson

It's Laine or , we couldn't find the vial that you sent with your letter. Merlia is still holding on, hopefully you could send more of that medicine, she seemed quite desperate to get it. Maybe you should cut your trip early

Sincerely Mrs. Franks

She sighed, sealed it with wax and mailed it.


	9. Good night, sleep tight

" she's not doppelganger " Kol said sitting on a chair with his feet on the table. " I think the witches are trying to kill her, the next doppelganger isn't due until the next 2 centuries, killing Edith , cuts off the Petrova line, and you need Doppelganger so your hybrids can live" Rebekah added. " Those witches wouldn't dare kill her, Kol I want you to protect Ellen". " why do I have babysitting duties" he complained. " Just do it" he growled. The door opened, a mailman appeared, "a letter for Kol Mikaelson and a package for Klaus Mikaelson "he said placing the package and the letter in front of them. Kol quickly ripped open the letter and read it. He didn't have time to give her new medicine though he would try. He folded the letter and slipped it into his breast pocket, he stared at the package and said " who is it from?". Rebekah read the little inscription from the side. " from an old friend" she read aloud. "go on, love open it" Kol said. Klaus frowned and crossed his arms. Rebekah ripped open to find a watch. Her hands touched the inside and they burned. She held her hand defensively.

Klaus examined the inside of the package, " it's covered with vervain oil" he said, Kol held the outside trying not to touch the inside and he threw it away. " Kol you're on babysitting duty while Rebekah and I are on detective duty" Klaus said chuckling.

- Meanwhile-

The mailman knocked on the door, Laine answered, "It seems this vial is for you" he said. "OH thank you" she said and hugged him and took the medicine. "Um thank you" he said and left. Merlia, who was close to dying, was sleeping. Laine and Mr. Drakes prodded Merlia. Her eyes fluttered open, Mr. Franks came in. Mrs. Franks held up the vial, Merlia smiled and opened her mouth a little. Laine opened the bottle and poured it in her mouth. Mr. Franks took Laine into his embrace and suggest "let's have lunch and let her sleep for a while" They left her alone, Merlia grew stronger, very weak but she was much stronger than she was before. Halten was watching between the cracks in the door, she was angry. Halten thought for sure, Merlia would die, then she could have Kol all to herself, she was so sure of it , and here was Merlia feeling better already. Halten would have to take this into her hands now.

-Later that night-

"I'm glad you feel better Merlia" Her father said. " I'm happy too, father and I just wanted to say, that I'm glad how things turned out and I'm glad you took me to Africa , mom would have been proud of both of us. Life is just getting started" she replied. "Merlia, I'm happy too, that new Librarian is beautiful and she is quite in insightful, she accepted dinner with me and also I'm glad for you goodnight" he said and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight father I love you" she said. After he left Mrs. Franks came in, "Hello Laine," she said, "I just wanted to say I'm proud of you, you've came far from that moody, angry, and shy teenager who didn't know what to do with her life, you've become a prim, proper, and beautiful lady who knows where she is going and knows what to do", "you helped me through the way Mrs. Franks" she added. Mrs. Franks nodded ad said "goodnight Merlia". "Goodnight Laine" she muttered and fell asleep.

Halten waited for an hour to make sure Merlia was asleep; Merlia had to take everything she was a selfish and ugly hussy she thought. Halten wanted Kol, she wanted everyone to respect her but they only saw her as a lowly maid and servant. Halten slipped into the room and watched Merlia sleep. Halten grabbed one of the fluffy big pillows and walked toward her. Merlia's eyes fluttered, "Halten is that you?" she asked sleepily. "Yes it is, goodnight Miss Merlia" Halten said in a grave tone. She put the pillow over Merlia face.

Merlia started screaming and struggling, if father had to hear her. Halten held the pillow firm and hard making sure there was no air for her. Merlia suffocated, who knew a soft dull thing could be used to murder someone. Merlia screamed some more but everything started getting faint, the air was escaping her lungs and she took her last breath. Halten gave a wicked smirk when she pulled the pillow off, looking at the girl's dead lifeless body. Her arms where sprawled out from trying to grasp for the pillow. Halten put them close to her body , kindled next to each other ,so it looked natural. Halten put back the pillow daintily on the bed and left the room leaving no trace.

Mrs. Franks and Mr. Drakes went to check up on Merlia. Laine went up to Merlia and smiled. She prodded the younger girl, "wake up ,wake up" she chanted. She prodded her harder. She started to get worried. Laine shook her, Mr. Drakes pushed her aside and felt Merlia's wrist. Her father shook his head and said "there's no pulse, she's gone". Laine cried, "but she was just getting better". ´" pull yourself together Mrs. Franks, Kol Mikaelson will be more crushed than any of us put together" he yammered. "you're right, we have to write him a letter" she whispered wiping away tears. She wrote Kol a letter and sent it to him.

Dear Kol Mikaelson

Great news, we have found the Vial and Merlia has taken the medicine. She was doing fine and dandy or so we thought, the bad news ; We woke up this morning, we headed to her room. She was found dead, declared death in sleep. Merlia didn't die horribly, she died peacefully, we are all mourning her, and the funeral will be in two days at noon

Sorrowfully yours, Mrs. Franks

-two hours later new Orleans-

Kol was handed a letter as he sat in Klaus' office. "so what did you find out from stalking lovely little Ellen," Klaus said. "she is engaged to Baron David Henry Johnson the third, heir to the Johnson fortune, it's a pretty mouthy title. Her mother and father died in sickness together and she has a witch friend named Charlotte Bennett or Lottie, I bet you that Lottie is planning to kill her" Kol claimed smugly. "good job Kol, you should stay in new Orleans and forget about Meryl" Klaus said. "No Nik I'm staying with Merlia, not Meryl, it's Merlia, we can have after I turn her" he growled. "you're staying here" Klaus argued. He tore the letter from Kol's hands and threw it into the fire. He ran to the fire trying to recover the letter, his hands were burned and the letter crumbled in ashes when he held it. "You bastard" he growled and walked out of Klaus' office

Kol sighed and packed up, when it was dawn he would leave. Rebekah knocked on his, door. " Come in" he said. " Have you really decided on her?, why couldn't you choose a vampire dame" she complained. " you mean a vampire bitch, and hussy like you" he retorted. " oh fuck you too, I am not a hussy or a bitch" she hissed at him. She protruded her fangs at him. " Oh baby sister, still an annoying brat, I thought after century or two , you wouldn't stop being one" he laughed. Rebekah frowned and ignored that remark, " any way, will she be joining us after she is vampire" she asked. "often, I'll be leaving at dawn because she was deathly sick, don't tell Nik until I leave, I bet he'll dagger me again" he confided in her. He grabbed her by the arm , " do you promise" he said. " OK " she promised.

-Dawn-

Kol grabbed his bags and ran to the docks. He waited for his boat. Klaus rose from bed, naked (that's for you Klaus fans ;D). He changed into his pants, then he looked out the window, which were facing the docks. He grimaced at the sunlight then saw Kol down there waiting. " WHAT THE FUCK!" he exclaimed. He put on his shirt and went downstairs. Kol saw his boat coming, his vampire hearing caught Klaus coming down the stairs. " shit" he said. Klaus speeded toward him and grabbed Kol by the collar, Kol punched him. Klaus drew back holding his face, Kol ran to the ship , and yelled " GO GO GO" he yelled. The ship went farther and farther away. Kol watched his brother angrily yell at his sister, that had come down. Kol sighed and hoped for the best.


	10. Revenge

-hours later-

Kol got to the house. He saw Mr. Franks. " where is Merlia?" he asked worriedly. Mr. Franks looked at him, " Dead, in her room , we didn't move her to the morgue" he whispered. Kol didn't cry, he didn't shout, he didn't move. He just felt like nothing mattered anymore, he was sad but he didn't show it. He just walked to her room. He stared at her body, dead. She was pale, not her usually Mexican sand skin. if only she gotten my blood she would have lived he thought. He held her hand and said "honestly, I was a ripper, a charmer, a cheat and liar. I act like a gentleman but I'm not. You made me into a gentleman; I never met someone as daring, beautiful and smart as you. I miss you and I don't know, I've never loved anyone, I've never felt an emotion like this , with all those others girls , they were just play things, but you were real and it's time to say goodbye" he said, he kissed her forehead looked at her once and left.

He went to the garden to be alone, Halten followed him and entered the garden few minutes after him. Halten ran to hug him, " I'm so sorry for your lost" she murmurred. " uh thank you" he said pushing her away a little. She hooked her hands around his neck. " you must be so sad and need cheering up" she purred her lips brushing his cheek. He frowned, and asserted " look I'm not in the mood". " are you sure?" she said said, batting her blue eyes at him. " oh god you disgust me" he pushed her away. " my fiancé dies an you're being a hussy by trying to seduce" he snarled. Halten looked embarrassed, then really angry, " I try being nice, I try being a little fuck like you do to other girls, AND I KILL YOUR FIANCE SO WE COULD BE TOGETHER" Halten snapped. She covered her mouth realizing what she said. " I mean , - I didn't I –I" she stammered and looked downed.

" what did you say" he growled, his eyes intense and scary. She couldn't get out of this one, she couldn't lie. " I killed Merlia, I suffocate her with a pillow, I was jealous" She murmured. He growled and held out a hand. She hesitated and put her hand in his, she thought he was going to lead her somewhere. He crunched her hand's bones and pulled her closer. She gasped with pain and tears came out. He held her by the throat, he choked her a little. Kol lifted her and He threw her at the stone bench, where Merlia and Kol had their first conversation. Her head was bloody and her blonde hair was a mess. She stared and him and weakly croaked, " just kill me already". He kicked her in the face while she was down. She screamed a little from that. Halten brushed a blonde tuft of her hair off of her face and slowly got up. She faced him and said " do it already". Kol walked toward her and held her in a chokehold. He snapped her neck ,it gave a little CRUNCH sound and her body fell with a sickening thud.

Mrs. Franks who was sitting on the porch of the little apartment drinking was trying to keep calm and not burst into tears because of Merlia's death. She closed her eyes and thought but was interrupted by the screaming. She ran to the garden and found Halten lying dead and Kol with his hands bloody and his eyes wild. Mrs. Franks gasped, dropped her teacup and covered her mouth and ran. Mrs. Franks hollered, " MR. DRAKES, BENJAMEN". Her husband and Merlia's father came to her aid. " what is Laine" he asked looking at his teary eyed and horrified wife. " Kol-, Halten- she's dead" she wailed. "where are they!?"Mr. Drakes growled. " The garden" she managed to say. He ran to the garden.

Kol heard them and vampire speeded to the docks. He saw a ship and boarded. " sir are you allowed on this ship" a man asked him. He compelled him " just take this ship to New Orleans NOW" . " yes sir" he and walked to the other end of the boat. The boat started moving, Kol found a piece of paper and ink from the captain. He wrote a letter

Dear Mrs. Franks

I mourn for Merlia, well I did kill Halten. Why you ask, because she murdered Merlia. She accidently revealed it to me. I avenged Merlia, because I love her. Do NOT write back, you have never heard of a Kol Mikaelson, you have never seen or talked to me. You do not know me. I'm sorry but I have to disappear forever.

Sincerely yours ,Kol Mikaelson

He would mail it when he was in New Orleans, he would ask his brother forgiveness.

-hours later-

The boat halted to a stop. He exited it, he spotted his sister with her friends. "Bekah!" he hollered. Rebekah turned his way, she nodded to her friends. She walked over to her brother. "yes big brother" she said. " I need you to mail this letter, I need to apologize to Nik" he said. Rebekah looked at him with a look that said you're already screwed. She took the letter and walked back to her friends. Kol walked to Klaus' office. There was a tall girl with black hair sitting on his lap laughing. Klaus looked up and he looked at the girl. " leave , I'll see you later". The girl got off , blew a kiss at him and winked at Kol as she left. " so what brings you back huh" Klaus said. " I just wanted to say I'm sorry" Kol apologized. Kol closed his eyes for a second, then he opened them. His brother was in front of him, he hugged Kol and said " I just wanted to say " there was a sudden sharp pain and Kol gasped and looked down, his brother had stuck a dagger in him. " that sorry doesn't cut it " Klaus growled as Kol's skin turned ashy and grey.


	11. No matter how long

Merlia opened her eyes. She sat up and started coughing. Merlia realized she was in her room. She realized she wasn't sick anymore, Merlia bounced out of bed. She quickly changed into a small red dress; she grabbed the umbrella and her gloves. She slipped on her shoes and walked out. Mr. Drakes and Mr. Franks shook their heads and walked away to check on Mrs. Franks. Gretta was left in the garden with Halten's dead body.

Merlia wandered into the garden and saw Gretta and Halten. Merlia ran to Gretta and spat " the little bastard deserved it". Gretta covered her mouth, obviously horrified , then whispered " how can this be , you're dead" .Those last two words hit Merlia stone cold hard, she just fully realized it. Gretta drew back, and tilted her hair a little which revealed her marble colored neck. Merlia looked at it and smirked.

Gretta just stared at her while Merlia looked at her neck. Merlia felt her fangs grow and she licked her lips, she vampire sped toward Gretta and grabbed her by the head and bit into her pale, soft neck. Merlia drew back, the feeling, the taste it was euphoric. Blood was all over her mouth. She bit into Gretta again, feeling the blood flow into her mouth, is this how Kol feels when he feeds she thought. Gretta's skin turned white as milk. Merlia pushed her on the ground. Merlia did it, she finished the transition, she was a full on vampire. She wiped the blood which perfectly matched with her dress color though some linger on the side of her lip. I have to head to New Orleans for Kol she thought. Mr. Drakes came into the view. He looked at her up and down and uttered " vampiro" in Italian. He said it louder and his face turned angry. " Papa, it's me, you wouldn't hurt me, it's me" she whispered softly. His face softened, she took the chance and ran off to the dock. She used her vampire hearing and heard her father screaming with rage, pity and sorrow like a wounded animal. She went onto a cargo boat and watched as the piece of land got smaller.

Klaus slowly put Kol inside of a coffin, Elijah was in a coffin next to him. Rebekah looked at Klaus and said " why do you always have to dagger your siblings". He looked at her and just said " because all you break my rules". Rebekah just looked downed and sighed. Kol's face was so still, it wasn't his peachy cream color it was ashy grey and there were cracks. Rebekah closed down the lid of the coffin," I wonder how that Merlia girl is, if she died then we saved him from mourning, if she lived then we both killed their love. "she chastised looking at Klaus. " I heard she died, so we have saved our brother technically, she was just a petty human". Klaus said. Rebekah just nodded and left, she was her room later and she saw something peeking out of her Peach colored dress, it was the letter she was supposed to Mail. Rebekah mailed it out, wondering what it might have said. She understood Kol and his lost. She remembered when Klaus killed her boyfriend, Alexander , though that time it was for the best.

Mrs. Franks was so upset about everything, she just wept. Mr. Franks just frowned. Merlia's father looked like he was about to blow up. She received a letter that day and read it. No Kol Mikaelson she whispered, if there was no Kol this wouldn't have happen, she wouldn't have been happy as she was today if they hadn't met though she thought. She wiped away tears. Mrs. Franks thought of Merlia, she had found her true self here she had such a bi future too. Merlia would have been married with kids, running barefoot with kol and her son chasing her, living next door to her best friend Rose ,so many possibilities, if only Mrs. Franks knew the truth.

-later at sunset-

Merlia walked out on to the docks. She looked around, hoping she would see Kol. She had found Frankenstein tucked away in one of the dresses and took it. Merlia walked into a bar, she knew Kol liked his drinks. She looked around and found no sign of Kol. She looked around some more. It was almost night time and she was hungry. She saw a man walking, he winked at her. She took that advantage and walked toward him. "hi there" she purred at him. " well nothing much, mi 'lady just walking home" he said. " well I'm Merlia mind if I join you" she asked coyly. He nodded and she kissed him on the cheek then led down to his neck. She bit own, the blood flowed into her mouth. She licked her lips and tried her first compulsion.

" you don't know me and this never happened" she said looking into his eyes. " never… happened" he repeated and walked away. Merlia climbed on top of the building and watched the moon. " I remember everything : she whispered to herself, dabbing away tears with a handkerchief. " his laugh his smile and his passion, he made my life great and now I can't find him" she cried more. Then she wiped away more tears and shook her head. " I'm going to find him no matter how long it take, we will finally have our happy ending, and we will both be at peace" she said and looked at the Frankenstein book . She looked at the stars, "no matter how long" she breathed.

THE END (I will add a epilogue later and a there will be a backstory for Halten with new characters)


	12. True love always finds it way back

Merlia followed Kol around. She couldn't muster enough courage to talk to him after she saw him flirting with that other girl at the bar (its Meredith tvd fans). Merlia watched him. I'm such a stalker she thought. She needed to catch her flight to Freetown. She looked at his shadowy figure walking down the street and she uttered "I love you". Kol turned around thinking he heard Merlia's voice, she was gone by then. He shook his head scolding his imagination. She vampire sped over to the airport. She caught her flight thinking how horrible this was, things were falling apart but she needed to stay strong.

-Two days later-

She sat in the garden where first met Kol. The hotel and garden, she stayed in was abandoned, it was said to be haunted by the spirit of vengeful maid (Halten). (Meanwhile) Kol smashed down the door, he looked around "hide and seek, fine by me" he snapped. He was called by Nicklaus; they started agreeing until he was shot in the leg. He sped after Elena growling. Elena kept on moving from room to room but Kol was catching up. He caught up to them but they shot him with wooden bullets. They ran off. Kol caught up with Elena, he broke the stair's rail and staked her in the stomach. He started dragged Jeremy downstairs who was sprawled out all the stairs. He tied up Jeremy and chose a clover. " now like I said I don't fancy the hunter's curse, so I'm just going to chop off your arm, but don't worry it only hurt after for a bit" he explained, he held Jeremy down" sorry about this thing, wait! Which arm is it left or right?" he questioned himself. "I'll just chop off both to be safe" he muttered. He held the clover right above the arm and brought down only to be pushed by Elena and then stabbed by the knife. Jeremy was untied by the ropes and sprayed Kol with the water from the sink which had vervain. Kol start growling in anger, then Elena threw Jeremy a white oak stake and yelled "JEREMY NOW!" Jeremy staked Kol Mikaelson right in the heart.

Kol started to set on fire, he stated moving around as in hopes of the fire stopping but then he just fell down dead. Merlia at the garden just started thinking of their first conversation went she felt a sharp pain, her skin turned ashy and grey and she died. (if you don't get this death remember if you kill an original then the bloodline dies with them, Merlia was tuned by Kol so yea).

Let's just skip after the whole veil lifted thing and give them their happy ending)

Merlia opened her eyes; she was in her plum dress. She was wearing everything on the night of the ball; she was in front of the place where the ball was held. She opened the door; it was the same with lights, music and laughter. She looked at everyone lined in a two rows one each side on a staircase leading up to the top of the staircase. At the very top was Kol Mikaelson waiting for her. She walked towards the stairs; everyone was there, Mrs. Franks with Mr. Franks, Her father, and mother, Rose and Adam. Rose gave her a cheeky smile and raised her eyebrows, while her husband Adam's arm hooked around her. Merlia gave Rose a smile. Her eyes move forward to see Halten. They looked at each other, and in their eyes they both knew that they had forgiven each other. Merlia gave Halten one last nod. She walked up to Kol and they looked at each other. They smiled and kissed. It was the type of kiss that proved that this love would last more than a lifetime. Every though they were Vampires, love redeemed their souls to go to heaven. This proves that true love always finds its way back and two souls can always be reunited

The end 3 :')


End file.
